Love By The Poolside
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Suffering from the ungodly summer heat, the Admiral's girlfriend, I-401, suggests heading out to the pool. Without anyone to disturb them, it was only natural lewd things began to happen. [Smut]


**A/N: I should write I-401 more often; she's quite enjoyable to write. I say this in the knowledge that I say this about nearly every second character I write, but my point stands.**

* * *

**Love By The Poolside**

Summer had come far swifter than the Admiral expected. And far hotter too.

''Haah...''

It was one of his rare days off; and a day-off he gladly took given the sweltering weather. The sun shone brightly overhead, a mild breeze accompanying it but doing little to abate the ungodly heat. His bedroom curtains fluttered slightly as a gentle breeze wove its way inside but the air itself was too warm to be soothing, though the large desk fan he had taken out certainly worked wonders in cooling him down.

The Admiral breathed a deep sigh, savouring the cool breeze that blew against his face. Given the weather he was wearing a tank top and shorts; he would've worn even less, had his subordinates not had the terrible habit of dropping by his small house whenever they pleased, be it when he was in the shower or cooking dinner. The only mercy was that it was so hot today very few people were out and about, most seeking shelter in the shade or going to the beach to cool off.

''Admiral~!'' A familiar cheery voice called out to him, further down the narrow wood hallway.

He grunted loudly in agreement, signalling where he was. Soft footsteps tapped down the hall towards him, the quiet smack telling they were barefoot. That suspicion was proved true as a familiar tanned girl stepped into the doorway, a warm smile on her lips and her round face aglow with cheer. I-401, affectionately called 'Shioi' by her close friends. His adorable girlfriend.

''Good afternoon Admiral~'' Shioi sang cheerily, hopping into the room. ''You alright?''

''Yeah... the heat's killin' me though.'' The Admiral replied lazily, tugging on the strap of his tank top. ''How you're fine is beyond me.''

''Hehe~'' Shioi simply giggled, her slim hands snaking down and curling around his right arm. ''C'mon, let's go out in the pool. It's nice and cool out there, and nobody's around.''

The Admiral opened his mouth to protest but Shioi would have none of it, pulling him to his feet with her superior strength. With a playful giggle she tugged him over to his dresser, casually tugging open one of his drawers and pulling out his black swimming trunks; chucking them at his chest and leaving him to hastily catch them before they fell. He glanced back up and met her expectant gaze, the mirthful light in her eyes telling him she'd stand there and watch him get dressed if he didn't agree.

''...fine.'' He said exasperatedly, making Shioi smile brightly and salute, disappearing back out into the hall.

With a sigh he undressed, throwing off his tank top, shorts and boxers; yanking the black swimming trunks on quickly. Not bothering to throw on a shirt he stepped out into the hallway, spotting Shioi waiting by the door like a puppy ready for a walk – her tanned face gaining a beaming smile when she saw him ready. His front door clicked open and she eagerly stepped out into the blinding afternoon sun, a warm breeze flowing into the long hallway in her wake.

The Admiral had to raise a hand as he walked out into the sun, squinting at the brightness that seemed to permeate from every damn surface, as if the world had been replaced by mirrors. His eyes adjusted after a long few seconds, and once he was confident he could walk without having to squint he did, lazily strolling around his house to the pool. A pool that his subordinates often took the chance to use, but for once was mercifully empty. Probably because none could be bothered to trek up the hill to his house in such ungodly heat, instead opting for the ocean.

He found Shioi waiting by the edge of the pool, the stone grey rim meeting the white tiles the lined the pool itself. The brunette tilted her head back to look at him and flashed a sweet smile, tilting her body forwards before slipping into the water – a splash echoing as she disappearing beneath the clear liquid, poking her head up with a pleased gasp.

''Mm, it's nice and cool here, Admiral~'' His girlfriend called out to him, smiling at him,

The Admiral offered a smile in return and gladly joined her, the grey stone warm against his bare feet before he slid down onto the edge, his feet dangling in the blissfully-cool water. ''I'm surprised the others didn't hog the pool.''

''Yeah. I think Goya said they were doing some deep-sea diving today, but I didn't wanna go.'' Shioi explained lightly, warm lapping around her as she lazily swam in front of him.

''Why's that?'' He idly asked, poking her cheek with his foot.

Shioi giggled and swatted his foot away, flashing him a cute smile. ''Because then I get to spend more time with _you_, Admiral~''

He blushed lightly at that, his cheeks growing warm. Shioi laughed softly at his reaction, swimming up to his feet and pressing her hands against the pool edge, pushing herself up with her enhanced strength – and tilting her head up, kissing him full on the lips. The sudden kiss was unexpected but not unwelcome, a low groan rumbling from his chest at the feel of her wonderfully-soft lips. No amount of kissing her could ever diminish how good it felt.

Shioi pulled back and broke off the kiss, smiling sweetly at him. ''And I get to do that too~''

The Admiral pinched her nose. ''Minx.''

In response Shioi giggled, plopping back down into the cool pool water – and grabbing his arm. A surprised grunt left his lips as the Submarine suddenly pulled him towards her, water splashing around them as he fell into the pool alongside her. He reoriented himself after a split-second, kicking his legs and easily floating atop the water; shooting his girlfriend a flat look for such a silly stunt.

The Submarine smiled innocently in response, pretending that she hadn't been chastised for such reckless moves in the past. She snaked her slim, tanned arms around his chest and pressed herself flush against him, his cheeks warming up at the close contact. Slowly his own arms slid around the small of her back, returning her gentle hold and earning a tender mewl of appreciation, her head coming to rest against his shoulder; their legs lazily kicking about under the water.

''Mm... this is nice~'' Shioi breathed a pleased sigh, her breath warm against his collarbone. ''Romantic too.''

The Admiral smiled slightly, allowing himself to savour the peaceful moment. ''Yeah...''

Shioi tilted her head up and smiled at him, prompting him to tilt his head down and kiss her forehead. She giggled softly and leaned up, her pink lips brushing against his before she kissed him back; soft and gentle, just like the rest of her. He gladly deepened the kiss, the pleasing smooch of their lips filling his ears as he dragged it out for as long as possible, savouring every second of contact.

Soon however his lungs burned for air and he pulled back, sucking in a quick gulp of air. Shioi did the same, her lips quirking up into a playful smile thick with faux-innocence – tenderly dragging her index finger down his chest, a flirtatious glint entering her warm brown eyes.

''You know...'' She began with a slow drawl, smiling playfully. ''...with everyone else busy with stuff, nobody's gonna see us up here... so we can do some _ecchi _things if you want~''

''Don't tempt me...'' The Admiral murmured back, his hands daringly sliding down her back, shifting towards her peachy rear; hidden beneath her swimsuit.

Shioi giggled and pushed herself flush against him, her small boobs pressing against him. Her arms snaked up around his neck and she kissed him again, her inviting lips near-addicting to him, and she knew it – a soft moan escaping her when he kissed her deeply. His fingers sunk into her swimsuit and groped her ass, making Shioi shudder against him; his tentative touch visibly arousing her.

An idea struck him and he acted on it without pause, pulling her lower half towards him and pressing his right leg between her thighs. Shioi held him tighter and moaned deeply, the erotic sound muffled by their locked lips and sending pleasant shivers up his spine. He groped her ass again and pulled her against his leg, gently grinding her against his thigh and making her squirm against him, her breathing heavy whenever their lips broke apart for a brief moment.

''Mm...'' Shioi moaned as their lips popped apart, her hands sliding down to his chest. ''Admiral...''

The Submarine pushed against his chest and he obliged, lazily swimming backwards until his back hit the edge of the pool. Shioi smiled affectionately at him and winked, slipping out of his grip – and diving beneath the water. For a moment all he could see was her shadow beneath the water; until he felt a pair of slim hand grab the waistband of his swimming trunks, and pull them down.

''Shioi...'' The Admiral blushed as he realised her intentions.

His girlfriend didn't pop up to answer; instead pulling his swimming trunks down his legs until they floated off, leaving his swelling cock exposed. A shudder ran up his spine as Shioi ran her index finger up his shaft, her teasing touch made all the more erotic by the cool water around them. Bubbles floated up to the surface, revealing her muted giggles – the prospect only making him groan with arousal. With her superhuman lungs she could stay underwater for ages, and he had a feeling she was going to take advantage of that.

That thought was confirmed as Shioi didn't rise up, instead gripping his cock tighter and jerking him off. The water forced her movements to be slow but it didn't deter her from trying, the water sloshing around her as she bobbed her wrist up and down with open eagerness. Warm pleasure teased his shaft and he grit his teeth, leaning back against the pool's edge for support as he endured her lewd ministrations, one hand dipping into the water and resting on her head.

''Nn...'' He exhaled slowly, enduring the erotic hand-job.

Bubbles floated to the surface as Shioi giggled again, shifting closer to him – and he gasped as he felt the unmistakable sensation her lips on his cock. Shioi's soft lips slowly smooched the tip and parted slightly, allowing her to take his cock into her warm, wet mouth. He blindly snaked his fingers into her wet brown hair and pushed her down, groaning as she willingly took more of his cock inside, her tongue teasingly stroking the underside of his dick.

Hot pleasure ran up and down his cock as Shioi easily took more of him into her mouth, her slim hands coming to rest on his hips as she focused entirely on blowing him – bobbing her head up and down; taking more of his cock inside with each bob of her head. The water partially blurred her face but he could still make out vague details, a shudder running through him when she deliberately looked up and met his gaze, her lips twitching up into a flirtatious smile.

''Shioi...'' Was all he could say, brushing some wet hair from her face.

The Submarine merely gave his cock a deliberate suck, the pleasurable sensation extracting a groan from his chest. With open eagerness Shioi pushed her head further down his cock until her lips were firmly wrapped around the base of his shaft, her lewd tongue stroking the underside and the tip dipping down her throat; yet she barely gagged due to her skill. She had a pleasant habit of waking him in the morning with a blow-job or 'accidentally' grinding her butt against him, playing around with him before they got started with work.

Just thinking about all the lewd mornings made his cock twitch, a strained moan escaping him. His lewd noises only encouraged Shioi to bob her head faster, water sloshing around them as she sucked him off underwater – the divine hotness of her mouth contrasting the coolness of the water. As she got into the intimate act her left hand abandoned his hip and slid down to his balls, a shudder running through him as the Submarine teased his balls.

''Mm~'' Shioi hummed sensually, her voice sending pleasant vibrations travelling through his erect cock.

His dick throbbed as she gave it a particularly strong suck, deep-throating him with ease. His grip on her hair tightening on instinct, his pelvis muscles tightening as he fended off his building climax, a burning warmth flooding his shaft. Every second he was in her mouth was a pleasurable eternity, her masterful tongue curling around his throbbing dick or lapping at the underside, the erotic movements sapping at his stamina and making it harder to hold back.

''Shioi... I can't...'' The Admiral groaned out.

Shioi glanced back up at him for a moment and hummed, her gaze quickly flickering down to his dick and sucking him off with renewed eagerness – moving as fast as the water would let her. Hot pleasure flooded his dick, his muscles rapidly coiling tight as his girlfriend kept sucking him off, the divine sensation of her mouth becoming too much for him to endure. The pressure was quickly growing too much, his cock burning with the need to release. And he was in no position to stop it.

''H-Haah... S-Shi- _Nn!_'' The Admiral grit his teeth as his climax rushed through him, burning pleasure flooding his cock – before he shot ropes of cum into Shioi's mouth and down her throat.

The Submarine released a deep moan and happily swallowed every last drop, sucking his cock until he had no more cum to give – even then she kept licking his dick, coaxing out every last drop before finally pulling her lips off his cock. She tilted back and ascended, water splashing around her as her head breached the surface of the pool; a deep gasp of air punctuating her ascent.

''Hah... hah...'' Shioi panted lightly, flashing him a loving smile. ''Did that... feel good...?''

''Yeah...'' He nodded breathlessly, his cock twitching at the reminder.

His girlfriend smiled sweetly at him and swam closer, prompting him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply on the lips, eliciting a pleased moan from Shioi. His hands quickly snaked down to her ass and groped her peachy butt, savouring her subtle squirms of pleasure – a shudder running through him when she pressed her stomach against his cock, teasing him.

They broke off from the deep kiss and he acted swiftly, pulling himself up onto the edge of the pool and offering her a hand. Shioi smiled and took his hand, allowing him to help her out – only to yelp when he pulled her close, rolling their positions around and pinning her to the warm grey poolside. The Submarine's tanned cheeks gained a pleasant pink hue, a demure smile curving at her lips.

''Hehe... I promise I'll be quiet~'' Shioi teased him with a cute look of want.

A rush of excitement filled him and he darted down, crashing their lips together and devouring her soft moan. His hands blindly roamed up and down her smooth sides, feeling her up through her swimsuit – from her gently-curved hips to her small breasts, nothing was left untouched. His hands quickly snaked up to her shoulders and tugged the straps of her school-swimsuit off, prompting Shioi to mewl and reach down, untying the knot holding her serafuku-esque shirt in place.

The Admiral broke off the kiss and hastily grabbed her short shirt, pulling it up over her head and dropping it next to them. With a quick tug he pulled her blue swimsuit down to her stomach, exposing her small but alluring boobs – her torso paler than her arms, giving her tan-lines. His hands immediately slid up and cupped her demure breasts, eliciting a gentle moan from Shioi as he gave them a squeeze, making her writhe sensually against the warm ground.

''Ah...'' Shioi bit her lip, doing little to muffle her soft moan.

He leaned back down and kissed her again, devouring her soft moan as he played with her breasts. His girlfriend snaked her arms around his neck and held him close, her wet legs snaking around his waist and pulling him close – both of them groaning as his erect cock pressed against her clothed pussy, her swimsuit the only thing stopping him from penetrating her. The mere thought quickly got him ready to go again, pulling back from the passionate kiss.

Shioi smiled up at him, slipping a hand down and tugging her swimsuit aside, exposing her smooth, hairless pussy to his gaze. In response he reached down with one hand and grasped his twitching cock, helping guide his shaft towards her smooth folds and rubbing the tip against them; both of them groaning at the lewd contact. After a few teasing rubs he took the literal plunge, rolling his hips forth and pushing inside.

''A-Ah...'' Shioi let out a soft moan, eyes fluttering shut as his cock sunk inside her.

The Admiral bit back a groan as her inner walls tightly clenched around his cock, the familiar tightness sending pleasant shivers running through him. He kept pushing deeper inside her pussy, his hand moving to her hip and helping steady her; holding her still as he slid inside her folds. Every inch he pushed inside only made her grow tighter, her pussy lovingly squeezing his cock and practically sucking him inside her.

''Nn...'' He grunted, stopping as a little under half of his cock was buried inside her. ''Shioi...''

''Admiral...'' Shioi breathed his name out, pulling him down into a kiss – one he gladly returned, groaning into her mouth.

Even as they kissed he couldn't stop his hips completely, rocking them back and forth; inching his cock deeper into her pussy, her lower lips slick with arousal. Gradually she relaxed enough that he could bury more of himself into her, spreading her inner walls apart with his girth and reducing his girlfriend to a moaning mess, their kisses becoming more sporadic as she needed to gasp in air.

The Admiral broke off the kiss and leaned back, idly pushing her a little further back from the pool's edge. His hands slid down and gripped her untanned hips and he reared his hips back, groaning deeply as he plunged back into her hot tightness, a cute moan leaving Shioi's lips as he buried himself back inside her. His thrusts were slow and purposeful, each one sapping the breath from his lungs as her pussy squeezed him tight, the divine tightness arousing him even more.

''Ah... a-ah...'' Shioi moaned softly. ''Faster... y-you can go... faster now...''

He grinned tightly and complied, daring to roll his hips faster. His ample cock slid easily into her slick pussy, a string of erotic moans leaving Shioi's parted lips as he slid in and out of her folds. As he picked up speed his pelvis began to slap against hers, the lewd smacking of skin beginning to fill the air and only adding to the lewd nature of their intimate act, his mind growing foggy with lust. Doubly so when his girlfriend snaked her tanned legs around his waist, pulling his pelvis flush against hers.

''Nn...'' The Admiral gripped her hips tight, thrusting faster. ''Shioi...''

''Ehehe~'' His girlfriend giggled breathlessly, her giggle melting into a moan not a second later. ''Mm... s-so good~''

His dick twitched at her breathy murmur, prompting him to pound into the tanned Submarine even faster – the tip of his twitching cock hitting her deepest parts and extracting a lewd moan from her lips, her back arching off the ground. He eagerly pounded into her more, repeatedly hitting her deepest parts and watching her writhe with pleasure; her demure chest heaving with her quickening breaths.

In an instant his right hand left her hip and went to her small breast, lustfully squeezing her soft boob and making her moan; her arched back unintentionally presenting more of her chest, much to his unspoken delight. Even with how small they were they still jiggled about as he plunged into her slick pussy, her boobs bouncing up and down and enticing him to grope them even more; something Shioi was intimately aware of, her lustful mewls growing louder the more he groped her.

''A-Ah... Admiral... A-Admi- Mm~!'' Shioi moaned deeply, her eyes screwing shut as he pounded her pussy faster. ''I... I-I can't... hold on~''

The Admiral grunted in heated agreement, giving her breast one more squeeze before releasing it; gripping both her hips instead. With lust-fuelled passion he fucked his girlfriend with wild thrusts, his cock bottoming out inside her womanhood over and over again, each smack of skin-on-skin only adding to his burning arousal. Her moans grew higher-pitched and more shrill by the second, her mind melting as he stuffed her pussy full with his throbbing shaft, her inner walls quivering around his dick until-

''A-_Ahh~!_'' Shioi cried out, instantly clenching tight around his cock and throwing her head back.

His girlfriend's sharp, erotic cry proved to be the final straw; his cock throbbing with lustful desire and his orgasm rapidly bubbling to the surface. With climatic passion he pounded into Shioi wildly, their pelvises loudly slapping together for several hot seconds – until he came, slamming deep inside her pussy and unloaded thick ropes of cum into her deepest parts.

''M-Mm...'' Shioi slowly went slack, releasing a breathy mewl. ''Admiral...''

She slid her hands down to his cheeks and tugged him down, prompting him to lean in and kiss her – a light, feathery kiss that ended after only a few short seconds; both too busy panting to drag it out any longer.

''Mm... I love you~'' Shioi smiled warmly up at him.

''Hah... love you too...''

Shioi giggled, and within ten minutes they were back at it again, losing themselves in the heat of passion.

[END]


End file.
